The Winter Wonderland Dance
by Katsuki Tomoyo
Summary: (A remake of my very first story) The long anticipated Winter Wonderland Dance is upon Metal High once again. Who will end up with whom? {God I Suck at summaries} [High School AU]
1. Intro

**Demon: Hello my lovelies, I'm back from my four month Hatius.**

**Gin (OC): Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how many readers you probably lost?**

**Demon: probably all of them. f(^_^;) sorry about that guys, I was kind of busy with other fandoms. **

**Gin: how many?**

**Demon: well, the last time I updated (which was in April) I was into Full Moon O Sagashite. I was into that for a while until I got into Ib. After that, I sort of got into SAO, then Sukitte ii na yo, then Corpse Party, then Mirai Nikki, and now, Hetalia.**

**Gin: Good god you go through fandoms quickly!**

**Demon: yeah, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm back (for now) and I'm here with an all new story.**

**Gin: but what about the other six thousand stories you own?**

**Demon: yeah, about that. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I'll be updating my other stories any time soon. I've kind of lost interest in them, not to mention most of the authors who submitted an OC into them aren't active anymore. So I've decided to start with a clean slate, almost as though I'm new to this fandom once again. And with that in mind, I decided to redo my very first fanfic: The Winter Wonderland Dance.**

**Disclaimer: clearly, I don't own MFB, because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics.**

* * *

Gin drummed her fingers on her desk, a bored expression shown upon her face. It was a fairly normal Friday afternoon, everyone was sitting not-so-patiently in their desks waiting for the final bell of the day to dismiss them, and at that moment, the only things standing in the way of that bell, were the afternoon announcements that buzzed through the intercom.

"And now for out final announcement, The Winter Wonderland Dance will be held December 16th…" Gin noticed everyone in the classroom perk up in excitement at the mention of the dance. Aside from the prom, the winter wonderland dance was probably the biggest event of the school year, and was responsible for more than half of the couples in the school. It was exciting, romantic, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Tickets will be sold in the cafeteria during your lunch periods for five dollars. Be sure to buy yours soon," The voice from the intercom finished. "Thank you everyone, and have a wonderful weekend."

* * *

-On the way home-

* * *

"Hey Gin, wait up!" Madoka shouted, sprinting towards the bluenette.

Gin slowed her pace to let Madoka catch up to her. "So, did you hear the announcement about the dance?" The brunette asked.

"Well, obviously, they made it pretty clear." Gin replied with a smirk.

"So which lucky guy is going to have the honor of going with you?" She smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't really planning on going with anyone… or even going for that matter." Gin answered softly.

"What?!" Madoka shouted so loudly that it made the people around them turn their heads to their direction. "Don't tell me you're going to miss out on the dance again!"

"Okay, I won't tell you." The bluenette said

"Come on Gin, why don't you ever go to any school danced?" She asked, the frustration in her tone unmistakable.

"Because, I don't want to dress up in some frilly outfit just to have it ruined at the event, I don't do well in large crowds, I can't dance, and-" she explained, pausing for a moment. "…and you know as well as I do that I'm no good when it comes to romance."

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Gin was one of those "sweet sixteen and never been kissed" girls. Due to her inability to pluck up the courage to ask a guy out, she had successfully gone sixteen years and counting without a boyfriend.

Madoka let out a heavy sigh as they stepped out into the blowing wind and below freezing temperatures. "Well, I was planning on going with some friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, but…" Madoka offered, allowing herself to trail off.

They continued to walk in silence for a few moments. The more Gin thought about the offer, the better it sounded. As much as she didn't like dances, the thought of going with friends never crossed her mind. She had to admit, going to an event with friends, rather than a date, seemed easier to handle, and even a bit fun. Besides, she had to overcome her fear of dances at some point or another. "Alright," she decided. "I'll go with you and your friends.

Madoka's face lit up. "Excellent! We're all meeting up tomorrow at noon since not everyone knows each other," she explained. "Oh, and everyone will be bringing a date with them to the dance so it'll be kind of like a double date, but with a lot more people."

"Wait, what?" The bluenette asked after allowing Madoka's words sink in. "What do you mean I have to have a date?"

"Oh, would you look at the time, I forgot, I had to help my mom with-that one thing… see ya!" And with that, Madoka took off at full speed

"Come back here!" The bluenette shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you right now, the wind is really loud!" She shouted back.

Gin sighed as she watched her friend's figure disappear as she sprinted out of sight. She knew from experience that once you accepted an offer like that, there was no changing your mind, which meant there was only one way out of her situation.

She checked her phone for the date: December second. She officially had fifteen days to swallow her pride and get a date to the dance.

* * *

**Demon: so yeah, that was the intro/first chapter of this story. If you want to send in your OC, the form is on my profile. But first, Gin will explain the rules.**

**Gin: -Please fill out the entire form. WIP's (Work In Progress) are fine, just try to get around to finishing it soon.**

**-Send your form through PM only. Demon apologizes to any Guest reviewers who wanted to send in a form. **

**-Demon will select 5-10 OC's based on how descriptive they are, so try to be as descriptive as possible.**

**-Please do not flame Demon if your OC is not selected to be in the story. Not everyone's OC can be I'm the story.**

**Demon: thank you Gin, so yeah, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything, especially since I'm going to be starting school on Wednesday so please be patient with me f(^_^;). Well, until next time, Hasta la pasta Everyone!**


	2. The meeting

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who sent me an OC and/or reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Also I have selected the OC's to be used in this story:**

**Main Characters:**

**Full Name/Gender/Crush/Author**

**Ayami Gin Sakaturo/female/Tsubasa Otori/Mine**

**Shiori Amaya/female/Rex Addams/Mine**

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov/female/Da Xiang Wang/Lemon Quartz**

**Sierra Yin Crystals/female/Ginka Hagane/Dazzler Angel**

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina/female/Masamune Kadoya/Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**

**Aeolus Kuraikaze/female/Ryuto Kishatu/Darkus Wavern**

**Rex Addams/male/Shiori Amaya Koyuki/EndlessEcho**

**Kiara Destiny Summers/female/Kyoya Tategami/TheNightmareBringer**

**Matchmakers (pretty much self explanatory, their personal romance won't be focused on, but they play a very important role in the story):**

**Full Name/Gender/Author**

**Ruya Asahina/female/Li-Chan129**

**Shiori Amaya/female/Mine (yes I know she's already listed, this will be explained later)**

**Christina Cadelle/female/shadowritegirl**

**Alice Paradius/female/gamergirl101**

**Stella Celatum/female/GhostFairy**

**Kurai Arashi/male/SoulSavior71**

**Hiro Hatake/male/SoulSavior71**

**Haru Kazama/male/Soul Savior71**

**Those who weren't selected may still have a role in the story, but just as a minor character. Once again, please don't bash me if your OC isn't a main character, I'll only feel worse about it, believe me, I wanted to select all of them, but if I did, things would end up being a mess. Also, as far as OC submission goes, I need a date for Madoka since Ginka and Kyoya were taken (not that I mind in the slightest). So if you have a suggestion or a good male OC that you think would be good for her, please, by all means, let me know!**

**Also, I changed Gin's surname to Sakaturo and made her japanese. I want her name to match her nationality yo!**

**So yeah, clearly I don't own MFB (thank goodness for that XD) or any of the references I make. All I own is my idea and my OC's, Gin and Shiori.**

.

If someone had told Gin a week ago, that she would be meeting up with a bunch of girls she hardly knew to discuss getting dates to the dance, She would've laughed in their face and asked them how much they had to drink, and yet, there she was, sitting in a little coffee shop, watching in silence as ten or so other girls socialized with one another.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" She muttered, taking a sip of the caramel latte she ordered. She had never been one for coffee, but it gave her something to do. In her head, she prayed continuously that the whole thing would be over soon and she could go back to enjoying her Saturday afternoon.

"Did Madoka force you to come here too?" Asked a girl, looking down at where she was sitting. She had a rather striking appearance with her black straight hair with a red strands, tied in a messy low side ponytail. Her eyes were a night black color that gave off the feeling that she was staring into Gin's soul, her wine red colored lips were in the smallest of smirks. She was rather tall, about 6ft with an athletic, tanned hourglass figure, C-Cup and long legs. Though she couldn't see it, Gin knew that four jagged scars that seems to be caused by a claw or something were imprinted on her left shoulder. On her right wrist was a black rose tattoo. She wore a red tanktop over it a black corset-top with red laces at both sides. Over it was a black leather winter jacket. She also wore black ripped jeans, and red coovers winter shoes with flames printed at the sides. Her assesoirce consisted of a choker necklace with a ruby flame shaped gem on it and a red fingerless glove on her right hand.

Gin looked at the girl intently. The bluenette had seen her in the hallway a couple of times, but she couldn't quite remember her name. However, based on what she had heard from other students, she knew that it was best to stay on the girl's good side.

"In a way, I guess," Gin said after a while. "I mean, I agreed to go to the dance as a group, but she hadn't told me about getting a date until afterwards."

The girl gave her an amused smile. "Wouldn't be the first time she's done something like that," She said, sitting down across from her. "Kiara Destiny Summers." She held out her hand.

"Gin Sakaturo," Gin replied, shaking her hand.

Gin downed the rest of her latte, setting it on the table. "So tell me Kiara, why are you here?" She asked. "Sorry if I'm being rude or anything, but you don't really seem like the type to really go to dances."

Kiara took a sip from her own cup. "She begged me to come," She said simply. "She asked me at least five times a day. Eventually I agreed to go if she'd shut up about it."

Gin let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's Madoka for you. She's a nice person, but once her mind is set, she's about as flexible as a wooden board."

As if on cue, there was a shout of "ATTENTION!" And everyone turned to see the brunette behind the counter wearing the shop's uniform. Gin recalled her saying something about having to work extra in order to hold the meeting at the shop.

"Alright," Madoka started. "Before we begin I'm going to do a roll call, we don't want to start if people are missing." She looked down at the clipboard she was holding ('she is way to into this' Gin thought) and began to call names.

"Shiori Amaya"

"Here." said a short girl with pale skin, light green hair that was draped over her shoulder. She had light brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of purple framed glasses and a black and purple ribbon on the side of her head. She wore a a cream colored ruffled tank top with a light blue jean jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats with little bows on them.

"Sierra Crystals"

"Here." Said a girl with milky white skin, long waist length hair that had blonde streaks at the end, and ocean blue eyes and, judging from the sparkle in her eyes, Gin could tell that she was excited to be here. The girl wore a full-sleeved black tee and black leggings that had fur inside them and over it she also wore a black mini-skirt. She had black gloves in her hands and wore black winter boots. She carried a long woolen red jacket in her arm, which she had taken off upon entering the coffee shop.

"Aeolus Kuraikaze"

"Hey." said a short girl with long, wavyAqua-blue hair that fell to her lower back and bright greenish-blue eyes. She wore a pair of boot cut jeans, a light snow-grey t-shirt, and gray converse.

"Frieda Love Belvi… Frieda Love" Madoka said stuttering at Frieda's name.

"Here!" Cheered a girl with a peachy complexion, bright cherry red hair that was tied into a side ponytail. Her bright color reminded Gin of that one celebrity-who was it again? Ariana Grande? The girl also had large baby blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of hipster glasses and an even larger chest that made Gin jealous. Frieda wore a light pink tank top with a winged red heart on it, though it was mostly covered by a rose colored cardigan sweater. She also wore a pair of light washed navy shorts, with a pair of black leggings underneath, and brown Uggs on her feet. She also had a gold heart necklace around her neck and a pastel pink headband in her hair that was accented with a bow tie.

"Ayami Gin Sakaturo."

"That's Gin to you." Gin barked upon being referred to by her first name. Madoka however, appeared unfazed at this correction and continued on.

"Kiara Summers"

"Right here." Kiara stated in a bored manner. It appeared that Gin wasn't the only one who wanted this meeting to be done with.

"And finally, Ninel Velsa… Velse- god everyone has such confusing names- Ninel."

"Present." Said a tall girl with a fair skin tone, mid-neck length straighten honey blonde hair with ash blonde colored low light, and goldenrod eyes. She wore a mint green colored corset top on with black laces on the front, a black colored jacket over it with gold triangular shaped metal buttons, a pair of light wash low rise denim skinny jeans with a mint green colored belt around her waist, and a pair of charcoal black combat boots. Around her neck was a chain necklace and a matching one around her wrist. She also sported a pair of mint green fingerless gloves.

"Alright, so everyone's here, good." She announced. "So first things first, by a show of hands, who here already has a date?" No hands were raised.

"Alright, now how many people are already pinning for someone?"

Everyone except for Kiara and Gin raised their hands.

"Alright, so everyone except Gin already has someone in mind." She said to herself, scribbling wildly on her clipboard.

"What about me?" Kiara demanded. "I didn't raise my hand either."

Madoka looked up from her clipboard and smirked. "Yeah, but it's obvious that you have a crush on Kyoya." She mused.

"S-shut up!" The black haired girl stuttered, her face burning up. "You don't know anything."

"You know it's true though." The brunette giggled. "But anyway, moving on…"

.

Next Monday

.

"So do you have any idea who you're going to go to the dance with?" Madoka asked innocently.

Gin was walking through the halls with the brunette, both on their way to their next class, when Madoka popped the same question she had been asking since the meeting on Saturday (which were to be held every Saturday afterwards until the dance).

"Madoka, how do you expect me to think about it if you keep bugging me?" She asked, turning her head to face her.

"Gin, if you don't find someone soon, you'll fall behind everyone else and might not get a date." Madoka lectured. "If you want to get a date, you're going to have to get serious abou- Hey Gin, look where you're going!"

Gin snapped her head back around just in time to collide with someone else who was walking in the opposite direction. Books and papers flew everywhere and both were sent backwards.

"Sorry about that." The student, who, judging by his voice, was male. Gin was about to bark at him to look where he was going, when she got a good look at the boy, and all words died in her throat.

He was fairly tall, with tan skin and long silver hair that caught the light perfectly, and the brightest gold eyes she had ever seen. He wore the simple boy's uniform, though he wore it well, better than most of the other boys-not that she'd ever say the last bit-or any of it- out loud.

"I-it's okay." She stammered, bending down to pick up her stuff. _Why am I acting like this all of a sudden?_ She thought.

Once she had picked up her stuff and stood up, she soon realized that she was missing her lucky pen, a purple, polka dotted ball point pen with a little fluff ball charm on the end. She began to frantically search around for it when she was interrupted.

"Looking for this?" The boy asked, holding out the pen. He too had gathered his belongings, which he now held in his other arm.

"Yeah, thanks." She said softly, reaching out for the pen. Their hands briefly met when she took it, which sent a jolt up her spine as she felt her face heating up. "Um… bye." She squeaked quickly before making her way around him and rushing off towards Madoka.

When she finally got back to Madoka she saw that the brunette had the smuggest look on her face. "Well you two seem cozy." She remarked.

"S-shut up. No we didn't!" She snapped, though the tone in her voice said otherwise.

After a few moments, Madoka spoke once again. "So, are you going to ask him to th-"

"No," Gin interrupted. "I don't even know him, so why would I just randomly ask him?"

"I could tell you who he is." Madoka offered.

"I'm still not asking him to the dance." She said stubbornly.

"Gin, do you want me to tell you about him or not?" Madoka asked.

"…Yes." She answered after a while.

Madoka gave another smile. "Well, his name is Tsubasa Otori, and he's an honor student." She explained. As she said this, Gin recalled seeing his name whenever she went to look at test results. He was always either at the top of the board or close to the top. Gin had never gotten anywhere near the top of the board so she always envied the people who did.

"I have to warn you though," Madoka continued. "He's also pretty popular with the ladies, you're going to have quite a bit of competition."

Gin let out a sigh. "I already told you, I don't want to go to the dance with him." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh stop trying to deny it Gin, you're only fooling yourself," Madoka ordered, now growing impatient. "You never get flustered like that around other people, and the sooner you realize that you like him, the better off you'll be."

Gin was about to let out a retort, but instead, let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you got me." She said finally. "I just can't believe It was love at first sight, it sounds so… Disney."

Madoka laughed at this statement. "Yeah, but it happens sometimes, very rarely, but it still happens," she explained. "Now we can focus on actually asking him. I already have an idea planned out. First we'll-"

But they were both cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling for class to start. In which they both looked at each other in horror. "Crap! We're late!"

.

**Hurray for clichés! So yeah, we introduce most of the main characters in this chapter, and I hope I got their personalities right. If not, please let me know! Next chapter will introduce the matchmakers, and then I'll have to introduce Rex at some point too. Poor Rex, being left out XD. Don't worry, he'll get some screen time too.**

**Sorry about the long wait, those of you who've known me know that this is normal and I feel really bad about it, but school has to come first so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I've found that listening to Christmas music helps me write this story, so I'm going to do that from now on and hope that I can update faster.**

**Speaking of which, only 40 more days until Christmas, but It'll probably be 39 by the time you read this, but who cares! *puts on Santa hat* MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**

***Kyoya shakes his head disapprovingly in the background***

**But anyway, I'll try to update soon, but you know as well as I do it may take some time.**

**And on an unrelated note, I need a BETA for this story! So if anyone is willing to BETA this story let me know.**

**So, see you next time!**


	3. The Matchmaking Club

**What's this? An update? An update that didn't take three months? It must be a sign of the apocalypse! **

**Putting that aside, thank you for all the kind reviews in the last chapter! And special thanks to Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki for sending me an OC for Madoka's date and making a drawing for this story. The link to it is on my profile and it's from the scene where Gin is jealous of Frieda's chest. I'm surprised so many people found it funny, because I didn't give it too much thought when I wrote it.**

**But anyway, you probably don't want to listen to (or in this case, read about) me rambling on, so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own MFB to you? … What do you mean you can't see what I look like? … Well, I don't own MFB so that's all you need to know!**

.

Alice let out a content sigh as she placed the final desk in place, making a circle out of all of them. She checked the clock on the wall; 2:59, good they'd be arriving any minute. She ran a hand through her light blue hair, thinking back to how many years she had been a part of the matchmaking club.

She remembered back when she first joined the matchmaking club. She had stumbled upon it by mere accident on her first day at Metal High a few years back, when she was trying to locate the chorus room. When she opened the door to one of the classrooms however, she realized that not only was it the wrong room, but it was currently being occupied.

She tried to explain herself, but no words came. She was fear stricken from their gazes. Finally, after a while, a girl came over to her and asked if she was interested in joining their club. Bam, just like that, recruited. Over time she learned the ways and motives of the strange matchmaking club, and all the while she was slowly coming out of her shell. A few years passed, and before she new it, she had been elected to lead the club after the former leader had graduated. She had been awarded the highest honor the club could offer, and she was determined to prove that it wasn't just some fluke.

She was snapped from her thoughts when another figure entered the room. "Hey Alice." Said a tan girl with bleached blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades and violet eyes.

Alice turned to face the girl in the doorway. "Glad you could make it Chrissy," she greeted with a smile. "I know this meeting is kind of out of the blue, so I wasn't sure if anyone would be able to make it."

"Well you won't have to worry about that." Interrupted a tan boy who was about medium height. He had blackish-gray spiky hair that came down to his neck and bangs that almost covered his dark gray hair. He also had a noticeable scar on his neck, though Alice knew better than to ask him about it.

"Idiot, don't interrupt people." Said another boy with tan skin, messy shoulder length brown hair and dark gray eyes. He also had a piercing in his left ear.

"I'm not interrupting them," the first boy argued. "I'm adding in to the conversation. Alice said she was worried that no one would show up to this meeting, so I told her that she didn't have to, because we showed up."

"Was she talking to Chrissy before you spoke?" The second boy asked.

"…yes." Answered the first after a short break.

"Then you interrupted them." The second said impatiently.

The first boy seemed to be at a loss for words. "…You think you're so smart, don't you?" The second boy was about to respond when they were interrupted by a third figure.

"Hiro, Haru, do the world a favor and shut up. God knows we need the silence." He said. He was also tan, though not as tan as the other two, and had short, spiky silver hair with a black hairline, and brown eyes.

"Hello Hiro, Haru, Kurai," Alice greeted, looking at each of the boys as she called their names. She couldn't help but laugh at the trio. They certainly made the club interesting. She couldn't help but think of the Bad Friends Trio(1) when she saw them. The bonds between them mirrored theirs almost perfectly.

As the five who were currently in the room got in their seats around the circle, the remaining three members entered the room. The first was Shiori, followed by a tall girl with Icy white waist length hair with bangs that covered one of her eyes. It misguided people, making them believe that she had red eyes, though Alice knew that the one hidden by hair was a mixture of reds and blues.

The white haired girl was followed by another girl with layered blackish brown hair with lime green tips and side bangs. She had bright green eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner. She also had a silver hoop nose ring.

Alice couldn't help but smile. So everyone had managed to make it after all. "Hello Shiori, Ryua, Stella." She greeted, now turning to the rest of the room's occupants. "Now that we're all here, we can finally start."

She took a minute to allow the three to take their seats before beginning. "You're probably wondering why I brought you all here today. Well, Shiori has informed me that she was given an assignment from Madoka." She explained, turning to the green haired girl who nodded.

"As you all know, Madoka, myself, and a few other girls are going to the dance in a group, each with our own date. So Madoka has asked us pair each of them girls up with the perfect guy." she explained.

She placed a clipboard on the desk that Christina was occupying. "This has the names of each girl that needs a date," she continued. "Take a look at the names and then once everyone's had a look at it, We'll decide who will be assigned to whom."

"Woah, Frieda's on this list," Hiro

Said once it was passed to him. "Whoever she gets as a date is a lucky bastard. Not only is she cute, she's also Italian."

"What does her nationality have to do with anything?" Ryua asked curiously.

Hiro smirked. "Don't you know in heaven your lover is Italian?" (2)

Ryua opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when Alice interjected. "It's a long story."

Once the clipboard had been passed around, Alice spoke again. "Alright, now that you've all seen the list, we need to decide who will be assigned to whom."

"We call dibs on Frieda." Haru declared, wrapping his arms around Hiro and Kurai, each with an identical smile plastered on their faces.

Alice gave a small nod. "Alright, I'll write that down," she said glancing down to scribble on the clipboard that had been returned to her. "Anyone else know who they want?"

"I can help Sierra." Shiori offered, which surprised Alice.

"Um, alright, but I thought you wanted to find your date yourself. Are you sure you'll be able to do both?" She asked.

Shiori smiled and gave a quick nod. "Yup, I've had to do more in less time before so I'm sure I'll manage."

"Alright then," Alice replied. "Anyone else?"

"I can help Aeolus." Ryua suggested.

"And I could help Kiara." Offered Stella.

"And I've got Ninel covered." Christina said matter-of-factly.

Alice gave a nod to the three. "Then I've got Gin." She said, looking down at the clipboard again. She scanned the paper listing all the names, when she noticed something. "But wait, we're one short. We don't have anyone assigned to Madoka."

Everyone turned to the trio, Hiro, Haru, and Kurai, who all looked offended at the glances the other club members were giving them. "Nope, there's no way in hell we're splitting up, we're like a package deal." Hiro exclaimed.

Alice sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no arguing with them. "Well then, does anyone know someone that could help us out?"

"I know someone who could help," Shiori replied.

Alice gave her a huge smile. "Really?" She asked, not quite sure if she was joking or not.

"Yup, just give me a second to call him." She said, heading for the door.

A few minutes later, Shiori came back into the room, a huge smile that matched Alice's previous one. "He's in." She cheered, leaping in the air.

"Alright, now before we leave, does anyone have any ideas yet? I know this is sudden, but I'm just wondering."

"No, but It'll probably be festive." Kurai predicted, which caused Ryua to groan.

"No, no Christmas yet! Thanksgiving was a mere week ago. It's too early!" She complained.

"Oh come on Ryua, don't be like that." Haru began.

"Yeah, It's already December."added Kurai.

"So why not start celebrating now?" Hiro finished.

Stella and Christina rushed up to Ryua, singing an off-key version of Santa Claus is coming to town while Alice came up to her from behind and forced a Santa hat over her head and Shiori rang a ball in her face. The trio meanwhile began to scream/shout a mixture of Rudolf and Frosty the snowman.

After about twenty seconds more of this crazy scene, Ryua finally managed to shake the other group members off of her. "You people are crazy, I'm out of here!" She shouted, starting for the door as everyone else continued to laugh obnoxiously.

"Alright, does anyone have any questions on what to do for your assigned person?" Alice asked, wiping tears from her eyes. No one answered. "Good, meeting dismissed!"

.

**(1) "She couldn't help but think of the Bad Friends Trio when she saw them." : yes this is a Hetalia reference. When I saw the personalities of these three OC's I couldn't help but think of those three when I wrote about them. They are just so similar! In case you wondering, Hiro reminds me of Prussia, Haru reminds me of Spain, and Kurai reminds me of France (kind of) :). I decided to have Alice think this since it said on her character profile that she likes anime.**

**(2) "Don't you know in heaven your lover is Italian?": another Hetalia reference and no I'm not trying to be racist. There's a song that is featured in the anime that explains what heaven and hell are like. From what I can remember in hell the cooks are British, the mechanics are French, the police are German, the bankers are Italian, and your lover is Swiss. In heaven the cooks are French, the police are British, the mechanics are German, the bankers are Swiss, and your lover is Italian. Yeah, It is kind of racist, but deal with it! XD (I don't own Hetalia by the way)**

.

**So what do you guys think of the Matchmaking club? I tried to portray them as a close knit group and I hoped that was evident in the story. Next chapter we'll finally start to pair people up so get excited people. *starts dancing randomly***

**And can you guess who is going to be helping out the club? It's not too difficult to figure out if you think about it. And on another note, I'm sorry if I made any of the characters OOC. Please let me know if I did and I'll fix it.**

**So until my next update, Read and Review please!**

**(29 days till' Christmas by the way ;))**


End file.
